


Tall, Dark, and Silent Type

by StargazingPrincess



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin POV, Gavin900, M/M, Mute Nines, Mute RK900, Some OOCness, first person POV, lots of language, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazingPrincess/pseuds/StargazingPrincess
Summary: Things that Gavin Reed really hates:1. Androids2. The annoying relationship his coworkers have3. AndroidsThings that Gavin Reed really likes:1. His Cats2. Coffee3. Tall, Dark and Handsome Men





	1. Fuck you Fowler

"Good Morning Detective Reed, Captain Fowler wants to speak with you" the cheery receptionist said as i approached the front desk. 

I rolled my eyes, stupid android telling me what I had to do, I just walked into the office. What does she know?

I grunted and walked through the side doors and headed to my desk finishing my coffee. I sighed, there was a stack of papers on my desk, that I know for sure I did not leave on there, I remember dropping them at that trashcan’s desk. I looked over to the desk, it was empty, but its “owner” was sitting on Hank’s desk. I did not understand Hank. I use to idolize him when I started working with the Detroit Police, but 3 years ago everything changes when his son died. Hank use to be one of the best detectives on the force, especially after the Red Ice epidemic, but since the android high on red ice failed to save his son, he has become the grumpiest old man you can imagine. He resented androids, and in a way I felt like he hated me, since my idiot brother created them. But now, he was in a “relationship” with that chunk of metal. Absolutely disgusting. 

I rolled my eyes and groaned grabbing the first file.

Missing AK700 Android

I tossed it in the trashcan.

Runaway PL600 Android

I threw that away too. Why was I getting all the Android cases?

I grabbed the rest of them putting them on my lap and looked through them.  
Android  
Androids  
Group of androids  
Sex androids  
Animal androids

I screamed and threw them all in the trash.

“Reed! My office now!” Captain Fowler’s voice rang out. I looked up and saw him fuming at the top of the stairs. I picked up the trash can and put it on Tina’s desk, “Burn these for me”

She looked up at me confused but I ignored her and headed to Fowler’s office. There was another person in the office, but his back was towards me. But damn, what a broad back. 

“Listen Reed, you have been slacking way too much. You cannot keep throwing away cases involving androids, you do that one more time and you are out. I mean it.” F owler sat on the edge of his desk, arms crossed looking at me. 

I rolled my eyes, “Give me a case then, something normal before all these fucking tin cans started ruining everything.” I complained for what seemed the hundredth time that week. I wanted to chase down some sleaze ball who stole a purse from some little old lady or rescue a cat from a tree. 

“That’s not my issue at the moment Gavin, you need to do the cases that have been assigned to you.” I opened my mouth to interject and he held up a hand. “Shut up, you need to listen to me Gavin. I am not kidding, you slack off on one more case, don’t file a report with every single I dotted and T crossed and I will fire you.”

I bit back my tongue. I had never seen him so angry with me, ever, not even after I accidentally sent him that email with a link to a porn site. I nodded quietly.

“Good. Now that you understand what will happen if you don’t do as I say. Let me introduce you to your new partner.”

“But Fowler, I got Tina already.” shit I sounded like a bratty kid.

“Tina has gotten a new partner, Officer Davis will be taking your spot. This is your new partner.” He gestured at the man in the chair, I had almost completely forgot about him. Almost. 

He stood up, surprisingly towering over me and he was blinking blue.

“Nooo way, fuck this, I am not being partners with this tin can.” What they hell is wrong with the captain. 

The android’s LED changed to yellow with a little red beginning to show. “Shut the fuck up Reed! This was not my decision, this comes from the Commander Adelheim. RK900 here is your partner and that is final.”

I frowned, this was absolute bullshit. I stormed out of his office and to the break room. I needed a strong coffee and a smoke. I felt someone behind me and turned around to see the android behind me. 

“Get the fuck away form me you fucking tin can. Make yourself useful and go to the junkyard” I turned around and got a cup of coffee and went back to my desk. My head throbbed feeling a migraine settling in. 

“Oh Nines it’s you. Look Lieutenant, this is Nines, he is the newer version of me.” Connor’s annoying voice cut the my wallowing.

“Nines” the android was standing next to Hank and his tin can. I snorted into my coffee, what a stupid fucking name. 

Connor smiled, “I am so happy to see you here, it will be a pleasure working with you.”

Hank grunted in a noncommittal way. I looked over at them and say Nines raise a hand, a blue holograph appeared on his palm.

~It will be nice to work with you as well. ~


	2. What the Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of background on Nines and a tiny bit on Gavin.

I stared at him, confused. Was he just being funny? He has a shit sense of humor then.

“You see Lieten… I mean, Hank” Connor blushes a little. “For some reason, Nines here doesn’t have a working #5892-p, that’s the equivalent to human vocal chords. Cyberlife couldn’t figure out why it wasn’t working, they tried replacing it, cleaning it with Thirium, and trying older models, but for some reason, they never worked. But everything else works, so he uses the hologram program to communicate. You don’t seem to mind, do you Nines?”

The android shook his head, his LED was yellowing, guess he didn’t like the fact he couldn’t talk.  I snorted. 

“Great! Out of all of the fucking plastic pricks Fowler could have given me, I get to broken one. Fucking typical.” I got up and grabbed my coat and grumbled. 

As I put on my coat I ended up hitting some, I turned around and Nines was looming over me, his light was glowing red. Good god, when did he get so close. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks, he had gorgeous bright blue eyes. Fuck I am a sucker for a man with dark hair and blue eyes ever since I went through my emo phase. Something was different though, there was some red was mixing with the blue, not making purple, but as if his LED was some how intertwined slightly with his eyes. I shoved him back, he was very solid. “What the fuck is your problem?” 

He sighed and held up a hand. ~I am not broken, nor am I malfunctioning. Do you call yourself broken?~

I read it confused and flared up at him. Fuck he was tall. “ I am not broken! Who the fuck gave you take shitty idea? Was it Eli?”

He shook his head ~I was referring to the scar on your nose~ 

“Oh.. whatever” I started to walk out of the precinct. I needed a smoke and I needed to get away from him.

As I go outside I felt someone walking behind me, I cursed as I lit a cigarette.

~Detective, you shouldn’t smoke. One cigarette takes away an average of 11 minutes off your life~ his hand was in front of my face. 

I looked up at him and blew the air in his face, his light turning yellow. “Good, anything to get me away from you faster.” I kept smoking. 

He stood there, hands behind his back just watching me condescendingly. He was really starting to tick me off, but yet I didn’t move away. I exhaled the smoke and sighed. Elijah has something to do with this, it’s one thing for Hank to have an Android partner that looked like his son (a little incestuous but who am I to judge) but for me to literally be given my dream guy. He had to have come from Eli. 

I snuffed our my cigarette and looked up at him. He was kind of attractive and damn those eyes. He looked back at me raising an eyebrow. 

“Why did they make you so fucking ugly?” 

He glowed yellow and raised his hand. ~Interesting how you say I’m ugly, yet every time you have looked at me your heart rate has gone from a resting pace of 74 bpm to 115 bpm ~

I turned bright red in shock, then gritted my teeth. “That’s because every time I look at you I want to fight you dipshit”

Nines has the audacity to smirk. I punched him in the gut, he didn’t budge, but I’m pretty sure I felt some sort of abs. He started shaking and I looked up at him again. He was smiling, if he could’ve made a sound, I bet he would’ve been laughing at me. My heart skipped a beat, fuck. If he mentions that, I’ll say that his face gave me a mild stroke.

He jerk to a stop and a glazed look came over his face. Fuck... maybe I did break him. 

~Detective Reed, we have been given a case. Would you like me to get the car?~

I frowned, “Another Android case?” He nodded. 

“Ugh, fine get the car but I am driving”

He nodded again and left to get the car. I crossed my arms and waited for him.

“Oooh Gavin!” Tina calles to me from the door a huge smile on her face.

I walked over to her, “What do you want Chen?”

She giggled, “Your boyfriend is very cute.”

My face started burning up, I definitely was blushing now. “Shut the fuck up. I am not dating that thing! He is not my type.”

She smiled wider, “Sure, that’s why you are blushing. Also you called him “He” most Androids you call “it”. You are already humanizing him.” She smiles wider. I sent pics of you two to Chloe and Maria, the receptionist. We are taking bets one when you two get together.”

Why was everything so hot? “I am not dating it. I’m not going to date it. So stop making stupid bets on if he and I.. I mean, it and I get together. Got it?”

She laughed, “Sure, sure. Your boyfriend is waiting for you. Good bye lover boy!” She quickly ran inside to Maria and they started chatting animatedly with each other. 

I turned around and saw Nines next to the driver seat. I stomped angrily to him and he opened door for me. “Quit it tincan, I can open my own fucking door.” 

I got and before I could close the door myself, he had already closed it. I frown angrily and turned on the radio to some new heavy metal band as he got in. 

I gripped the wheel hard looking out the window. 5 minutes passed before he tapped my shoulder. “What do you want dipshit? Can’t you see I’m driving!?” I glared at him and he smirked.

~Detective, we haven’t moved at all. Would you like me to tell you where we are going?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the names of the reception androids are so totally might done a mini self insert :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is based from a really cute comic from bluebloodbastard on tumbr about a mute Nines and I was living for it so I created this comic, I will be keeping up on this better than the other stories I've made :)


End file.
